Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by xxmelrose
Summary: Katara couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, memories of her mother flooded into her mind. [Songfic to Phantom of the Opera's Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again][Post Season 3]


**(Cue dramatic music) IMMMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAACK! Yes, it is true! After months and months, I assure you that I am not dead (although some of you hoped otherwise). I kind of forgot that I had this account for a while, with school and nieces and nephews being born and spoiling the crap outta them. So, I decided that I'm going to update this account and continue writing! **

**Anyhoo. This came to me as I was watching Phantom of the Opera (shocker there). Actually, it came to me about a year ago, but I was really lazy and didn't write it. Personally, I don't think this is that good, but I just wanted to finally write it. So, enjoy.**

**Katara sings "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" from **_**The Phantom of the Opera**_**. She's singing about her mom, not her dad. I think that it would be better with her mom because she seemed to have a closer relationship with her. And it fit perfectly!**

* * *

"**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"**

**By XxBeautifulDisasterxX**

She lay awake, unmoving. The sounds of Aang, Sokka, and Toph's snoring was the only clamor tonight, the woods were quiet and still in the dead of night. In the distance she could faintly hear the hum of a creek, but that didn't prompt her tonight. She just stared up at the sky, looking at the bright moon shining a soft light on the ground around her.

She couldn't fall asleep. She tried closing her eyes and thinking of nothing, but every time she tried, memories of _her_ flooded into her mind. She didn't know why tonight, all of a sudden, she was thinking about her so much. She sighed, rolling onto her side and forced her eyes shut.

But the memories were there. She tried pushing them away, but they always came back.

"_Katara, stay here! Don't make a sound!" She pushed Katara to Gran Gran and Sokka. "Sokka, be mommy's big boy and stay with your sister. Whatever you do, don't move. I will be right back."_

_She got up, only to be pulled down by Katara. "Mommy, don't! Don't go mommy!" Katara cried into her mothers arms. Her mom hugged her, reassuring her. "Do not worry my child. I will be fine. Please don't cry. I love you very much and I don't want anything to happen to you. Please be strong for me. We will get through this. Here, take this," She unlatched the blue necklace around her neck, latching it around Katara's slim one. "This was passed down to me from your Gran Gran. It is my most treasured belonging. I want you to have it. Know that I will always be with you, no matter what. I love you Katara." She gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. _

"_Sokka," She said, giving him a soft hug, "I love you too. Please be brave." She got up, a tear sliding down her cheek, then walked out of the igloo, towards the infernos and fights surrounding her._

_The last thing Katara heard was a piercing scream, one that was too familiar. _

Katara sniffled, wiping away a tear that escaped. It was like a nightmare, always there and continuing to hurt her. How she tried to forget. But how could she forget hearing her own mother's scream? How could she forget when she ran out, only to see her mother's lifeless body?

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Please…why can't I forget it?" she whispered to herself.

_Maybe I just need to clear my mind, _Katara thought to herself. Slowly, Katara started to get out of her sleeping bag, stopping now and then to make sure that she didn't wake anyone. She continued when she heard the consistent snores.

Katara reached for her parka and boots, quietly slipping them on. She looked back at the campsite, and then silently walked towards a path leading into the woods. Using the light of the midnight moon to guide her, she walked slowly, taking her time.

_Why am I like this tonight? Why can't I just forget about it, leave it in the past? _She thought to herself, stroking her mother's necklace.

Katara began humming a melody, faintly.

"_You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .  
You were once a friend and mother,  
then my world was shattered . . ." _Katara sang softly, almost whispering. She bit her lip, fighting the tears that threatened to come.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . ." _Katara brushed her hand over a tree, leaning herself on it, softly closing her eyes.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could . . ." _She continued to sing, slowly walking towards the sound of the remote creek. Katara looked towards the sky, imagining her mother watching over her.

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . ." _She plucked a blue flower off of a nearby bush, gently holding it in her palm. Katara studied the soft petals, caressing it with her thumb. Tears rolled down her cheek, and she blinked, forcing against the others.

"_Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . .?" _Katara dropped the flower, stifling a sob. Bringing her hand to her necklace, she touched the cool stone, the only part of her mother that was still with her. It was the only connection Katara still had to her. The image of her mother giving the necklace to her flooded into her mind, haunting her again. "I will always be with you…" She repeated softly.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . ." _Katara sang, approaching the quiet creek in front of her. She let the tears fall freely, for there was no use for keeping it pent up inside any longer.

"_Try to forgive, teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . ."_ She tried so hard to continue without her, to move on from her death. But Katara couldn't; something would remind her, and she wouldn't be able to let it go. She sat down at the edge of the creek, staring at the reflection of herself.

"_No more memories, no more silent tears . . ." _Katara sang, once again almost whispering. She wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"_No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye. . ." _She whispered, gazing up at the moon with her tear-filled eyes. She could almost see her mother, imagination taking flight.

"

* * *

**Well, there it was. It was kinda what I had in mind. I think it's too short. Like I said, I don't think its all that great. Oh well. Please tell me what you think. I still love my reviews (winkwink). Keep your eye out! I have more on the way!**

**Mucho Grande Love,**

**XxBeautifulDisasterxX**


End file.
